You're still the one
by Bookaholica
Summary: "After seven years you're still the one". Fluffy one-shot written for Limoversary 2014. Contains some smut.


**This is a fluffy One-Shot (my first one ever!) written specially for Limoversary 2014. It's been 7 years guys! 7 years! A long time, almost a decade and we are still in love with that dark couple of teenagers with so much chemistry. I tried writing this with a little "spice" (if you know what I mean) so please if you don't like this kin of stuff abstain from reading although I consider it is not ****_that_**** strong. It is my first time trying to write these kind of scenes so please understand and be supportive. You know how uch I love feedback! Please make me happy by reviewing, following and favoriting (is that even a word?) :)**

**PS: The lyrics featured in this fic are from a song by Shania Twain called "You're still the one". It always reminds me of Chair... I recommend listening to it while reading.**

_When I first saw you, I saw love  
>And the first time you touched me, I felt love<br>And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

Chuck could not remember a time he hadn't loved Blair. He realized he always had, although he had stupidly refused to admit it for several years. Chuck had always known that Blair Waldorf was the girl that he wanted. He felt that she was the one for him. Now, as he watched her making her way through the dance floor as regal-looking as a queen he felt his heart swell with love. She looked almost ethereal tonight, wearing that silky white dress. It reminded him of the beautiful dress she had been wearing the day she had married Louis. God, what an enormous mistake that turned out to be. Even then, it was clear that they had always been meant to be together. Always.

He will always remember the first time he ever saw her. She was sitting in Central Park, with her back towards him. She was feeding the ducks with her nanny. He had sat there for a while, completely ignoring his nanny's complains and just admiring her. When she finally turned around he thought he was staring at an angel.

_Looks like we've made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<em>

Blair observed him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting on a corner, with a drink in hand. Predictably enough, he was watching her. She smiled at her husband and quickened her pace a little. She had promised him a dance.

Being encased protectively in his arms she felt seventeen again. He had that effect on her. He made her feel invincible, immortal, powerful. He made her feel like the true Queen she was. She felt as if they were on Cotillion night again. She sighed in his arms and found his concerned soulful eyes staring down at her with infinite tenderness. That night so many years ago had ended badly for both of them. She had finished the night with the wrong partner and he had fled somewhere far. She smiled at him remembering how even in adversity, destiny had finally reunited them. They were meant to be together. This night may have started like Cotillion night but it wouldn't end like it.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong_

Their relationship had never been easy. They had gone through real tough times. However, they had been able to make it through every time. "When two people are meant to be together they will find their way back."

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<em>

Chuck twirled Blair in his arms until the song ended. He gave her a look she easily recognized and they both smiled. They walked towards the coat room hand in hand, excited like teenagers. They didn't notice all the envious pair of eyes that followed their movements across the room. Everyone wanted a relationship, a marriage, a love story like theirs.

Chuck helped Blair get into her expensive designer fur coat and then led her out into the New York night. The chilly November wind gave them goosebumps and they both smiled gratefully when they saw Arthur arrive with the limo. Oh that limo.

So many memories were hidden in those luxurious leather seats. So many pieces and bits of delicious and bitter history were forever imprinted and saved, hidden by those black shielded windows. Blair's first time, Chuck and Blair's accident, among so many other memorable events in their life as a couple. The limo was the one witness of the birth of ChuckandBlair, BlairandChuck. Both Blair and Chuck found themselves lost in ancient memories and past bittersweet events which led them to where they were today. They would never change anything about how they came to be what they were now.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

Chuck helped Blair get into the limo like a true gentleman. The champagne and the flowers he had ordered were waiting for them inside. Chuck saw confusion cloud Blair's lovely face for a minute until she turned around to face him and engulf him in a fierce hug.

- You didn't forget. – Blair said as she kissed Chuck passionately. – Who knew Chuck Bass was a romantic?

Chuck only smiled against her lips and enjoyed the assault. How could he ever forget? Blair was the only woman he had ever loved and the only one he would ever love.

- Now you do – Chuck answered huskily while looking deep into her beautiful eyes which were shining with tears of happiness – and that is the only thing that matters to me.

_Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin'<em>

Blair felt herself being pushed backwards onto the ample black leather seat of the limo. Chuck placed himself on top of her and tenderly started kissing the contours of her perfectly delicate and lovely face. Blair sighed happily. Everything was so perfect. She started undoing his tie and helping him get rid of his heavy coat. She kicked off the heels that had been tormenting her all night and felt him do the same. Chuck now stopped showering her face with loving kisses to kiss her endearingly on the mouth. Their lips fused as did their souls. They began doing what they were best at. Even though they would now be joining physically, they were already one.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong_

Their lovemaking was sweet and tender at the beginning. Chuck controlled himself as best as he could because he wanted to pleasure her as much as he could first. She meant the world to him. She was his most precious gift. He loved her so much and he wanted to show her the way he was the best at. They never broke their loving kiss, even while they were rocking and grinding rhythmically against one another, even when the pleasure was almost blinding. Blair started making little moaning sounds and her back started arching off the leather seat to match his pounding.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<em>

Chuck held onto his self control when he felt Blair's insides convulse and her biting hard on his lower lip, drawing blood. He kept pounding onto her gently as she came down from her high and almost immediately he was being gripped tightly inside her once more on a second blinding orgasm. It was becoming harder and harder for Chuck to save himself, he wanted to drown in the blissful sea of erotic satisfaction too. However, he knew he had a mission to accomplish.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<br>You're still the one_

Blair felt him slipping out of her and she felt empty. She was still trembling slightly from the bliss he had brought upon her. However, she did notice that he hadn't released yet. She opened her big doe eyes to look at him in confusion and saw him smirk mischievously at her while he rained little kisses all over her body. He finally stopped on her lower regions and started teasing her once more.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<em>

The push, the pull, the frenetic way of doing things. The passion, the control, the fierceness. It was what characterized Chuck and Blair. The games. The scheming. The lovemaking. Everything about their life as a couple was exiting. They were a powerful couple.

Once Chuck had accomplished his mission quite successfully a couple of times he stopped his ministrations to crawl upwards and kiss his wife fiercely on the lips. Chuck kissed that wonderful woman who had made him happier than he could have ever hoped for. He kissed the woman who had been his light in his darkest moments, the one who stood by him through anything.

Blair sighed happily when she felt Chuck kiss her lovingly.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

Chuck calculated they would be home soon; therefore he made the most of it and decided to finish the ride with an explosive and dramatic ending. Suddenly, he entered Blair again and set a faster rhythm this time. Harder. Faster. Raw. Passionate. Fierce. Much like their very first time. He felt Blair smile against his lips and realized she was remembering the same sweet memory as he. She felt her wrap her long legs around his torso as she felt she was about to reach her peak. This time she wouldn't let go. He understood.

They came together. Exhaustion soon won. Blair fell asleep almost immediately after they were finally recovering from their high. Chuck smiled as he mended his appearance and then hers and managed to get out of the limo carrying her bridal style. He lovingly covered her petite sleeping frame with his coat and hers and ascended towards their penthouse. All the while he was gazing adoringly at her peaceful body. She truly looked like an angel.

_I'm so glad we've made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<em>

He deposited her softly on the bed and got her out of the puffy white dress. He rid himself of his fine clothes as well and climbed into bed next to her. He encased her gently between his strong arms and entangled his legs with hers. Before giving in to sleep, Chuck Bass kissed his wife tenderly on the forehead.


End file.
